


Airport

by babyboyjoonie01



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyjoonie01/pseuds/babyboyjoonie01





	

"Just breathe. You're fine. It's just Tobie. " She breathed to herself, bouncing in her seat. Vee was nervously biting the ends of her sweater. She was wearing the exact outfit Tobie always said she liked, wanting to make a good first impression. "Flight 221 will now be landing, for all those visiting Hamilton, Ohio.. Welcome. All those returning, welcome home. " 

With another deep sigh, Vee stared out the window, thinking. Yes she was only visiting but still, in a few short minutes she'd be in the warmest home. Tobie's arms. 

The plane soon landed and everyone got up, stalling out of the giant plane. Vee, always being the shy one, waited until everyone had passed and grabbed her belongings. She didn't have her grandma with her because the cost of the tickets for the two of them would have been too expensive. 

The people in front of her couldn't move fast enough. Not even the fastest runner could move fast enough for what was about to happen. As nicely as she could, Vee pushed past the people in the airport, searching for the sign from the picture Tobie sent earlier. 

"Welcome to Ohio, Dear Alexander! " Vee screamed high pitched, probably annoying a few passerbyes bit she didn't care. She ran into the awaiting girl's arms and buried her face in her hair. "Holy fuck. " 

Tobie laughed and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. "I know, me too. " Vee actually started crying at that, embarrassingly enough. Tobie pulled her face into view and grinned, kissing Vee softly. 

But Vee waited months for this moment. A soft quick kiss was not going to cut it. Vee pulled Tobie closer by the shirt collar and kissed her deeply, never wanting to let go. 

When they finally broke apart, they both were out of breath and had dark blushes on their cheeks. "How was that for a first kiss? " Vee asked smugly, grinning. Tobie rolled her eyes and pushed Vee lightly. "You're an idiot. "

"Yes but I'm your idiot. "


End file.
